


Mine.

by rustbunnies



Series: The Adventures of Tiny Steeb & Tiny Buckers [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Bucky Barnes's Plums, Embedded Images, Gen, Tiny Bucky, plums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustbunnies/pseuds/rustbunnies
Summary: Don't touch Bucky's plums.
Series: The Adventures of Tiny Steeb & Tiny Buckers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731076
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30
Collections: Hell Yeah Bottom Bucky





	Mine.

**Author's Note:**

> ★ Bottom Bucky Bingo : Square G4 - Grumpy Bucky


End file.
